Wild Mustangs: A TFATF story
by Ariesm9429
Summary: This is a stroy about the fast and furious team and how they grew up, fell in love and followed in there fathers foot steps.DOM/OC fic AU
1. Prologue

theBeautifulDeaD

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TFATF

Prologue:

I'm gonna tell you the truth, I'm not the love type of person. I'm a fuck type of person. Once I hit the age of 15, finding a girl to be with never proved to be hard, epically when I got into street raising. That's probably why it didn't work out with Letty. She wants something real and profound, I'm not with that, I need to be able to move, to breath, to live. But there was one girl that I was willing to change for. There was one girl who's scent drove me mad. And that girl is Phelicia


	2. Chap1 Orignal Fast and Furious

Okie dokie friends here is le 1st chapter of my first TFATF fic. Please be nice let me know what you think

Disclainmer: I DO NOT OWN THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS

Chapter 1- The Original Fast and Furious

"Pops a Jared Johnson is here to see you!" a 16 year old Dominic Toretto yelled from the garage of his home.

"did u say Jared Johnson!" David Toretto, Dom's father, yelled back.

"That's what I said!"

David's fast heavy footsteps became audible to the people in garage.

"Son of a gun! It Is you! Come ova' here JJ!" David cried jubilantly to the man standing in his garage, then gave him a strong brotherly hug.

"well DT I heard you were in this neck of the woods so I came to check it out" Jared Johnson said as he pulled David back to get a good look at him. Jared was a tall black man of 40, he still had a head of hair, unmistakable charm, and the same smile he had when him and David first met when they were 17.

"Damn you getting old man!". Jared exclaimed.

David chuckled "You too! But my kids keep me young. You remember Dominic right?"

"Of course I do" Jared walked over to Dom and extended his hand, "Man its been a while though, I didn't even recognize him".

Dom shook his hand "It goes both ways ".

Jared rumbled a laugh "Well he sure got your smart mouth. But they do keep you young right"

"What do you mean they?"

"I got one to keep my eye on too" Jared turned to his car and yelled "Phelicia come say hi!" And with that a young girl of 13 got out of Jared's red 1970 Ford Mustang. She had long thick brownish-black hair pulled back by a black hair band. She dressed casually; navy blue hoodie accompanied with a pair of jean shorts. She was tall for 13, obviously inhering the height gene from her father.

"What do ya need Pops" Phelicia asked as she walked into garage.

"This" Jared said as he pulled his daughter near him "Is Phelicia".

David looked absolutely shocked, "How-when-who" he took a minute to compose himself.

"Me and Rebecca" Jared simply replied.

"Rebecca! No way you finally tied the knot! No way! How is she?".

"She died a few years back actually"

"No way man. I'm so sorry"

"Well enough about me!" Jared said trying to lighten up the mood, "What about yourself?"

"Excuse me" Dom interjected totally lost, "what's going on here?"

"Yeah true that" Phelicia piped in. wondering why she was taken away from her comfortable position in the air conditioned car.

"God sorry!" David laughed "Dom you don't remember this, but you met Jared before. I've told you about him. Me and him, him and me, we were the fast and the furious."

"No way!" Dom and Phelicia tell at the same time then look over at each other then hastily look away.

"your DT?" Phelicia asked David eagerly.

"Your JJ?" Dom asked Jared equally as eager.

"Yep" they both replied a smile stretching across their faces.

"Can I see your car?" Phelicia asked David.

"Can I see yours?" Dom asked Jared.

"Here's what were going to do" Jared started, "Dom you show Phe your old man's car. And she'll show you mine, while me and DT go catch up".

"Sounds like a plan" David threw the keys to the shed to Dom, then him and Jared went into the house.

"What's up?" Phelicia nodded her head as a greeting

"The ceiling"

"Wow that was corny" but she smiled never the less.

"yeah I know" he smiled back, 'Wow she got an amazing smile; those gotta be the whitest teeth I've ever seen'. Dom opened the shed exposing the California sun to his father's black 1969 Ford Mustang. Phelicia walked around the car in utter amazement. Dom smirked obvious pride in his father's car.

"She's beautiful" she whispered touching the hood of the car, Phelicia looked up, "Can you pop the hood?".

'Smart girl' he thought 'The only girl I know that knows something about cars is Letty'. "No problem" he popped the hood.

"holy shit" she gasped, "dude this is amazing; I guess my dad wasn't kidding, they really were something back in the day".

"Yeah I know, I can't believe your dad is the infamous JJ" Dom leaned on one of the work tables in the shed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do you mean? Your dad is DT." Phe continued to look inside the car.

"They were something back then huh?"

"yeah they were" Phelicia looked up from the car grinning" and were going to be even better."

Dom grinned wide "Damn straight"

"Come on let me show you my dad's car".

End of Chapter

Well that's the first 1! PLEEZZZZZ REVIEW !! Thanks!


	3. Chap2 Promise Me

**ThebeautifulDeaD**

Disclaimer: I Do not own To Fast to Furious. BUT… I do own this story so don't steal!

**Chapter 2: Promise me**

"So what's been going on man?" Jared asked David as they settled in the house to catch up, "I see Dom's been growing like a weed!"

"Yeah and then there is Mia" David smiled broadly.

"How is little Mia?"

"She looks more and more like her Mama everyday"

"Man I'm sorry about that, Trina leaving and all" Jared said somberly.

"Hey, what can you do?" David shrugged then turned serious "You had it worse; I'm really sorry about her, know how much you really loved her"

"Yeah I did" Jared picked up the bottle of beer that was in front of him and just looked at it.

"So why'd you come back here Jared? I thought you loved New Jersey"

"I did, I still do actually but there is something that I need you to do for me" Jared put down his untouched bottle and looked at David, tears brimming in his eyes .

"Jared what's wrong. Why did you come back" David asked frantically taking Jared's hand.

"David I have cancer" Jared looked at David tears trickle down his cheeks, "I'm going to die, but I just haven't told her yet. I haven't told Phelicia. We don't even have health care, and we can't afford medication. knowing her she is going to want to quit school and get a job to pay for all that I need to keep me alive. I can't do that to her, she been through enough already." Jared wiped his tears away, "So when I die-"

"Don't say that J, Don't say that" David yelled, tears also flowing out of his eyes.

"When I die" Jared continued "Please take her in, its in my will and everything, that's why I moved back here. When I die you have to take care of her."

David just looked away shaking his head, 'this is not happening' he thought 'J can't die on me'.

"promise me" Jared whispered "Your the only one I trust enough to leave her with. Promise me David!"

David lifted his head to look at his dearest friend "I will, I'll take care of her." David wiped a tear with his palm "I promise".

**End of chapter**


	4. Chap3 Four Months Later School days

thebeautifulDeaD

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah I don't own TFATF

**AN: **_**hey everyone! This is the third chapter. I just want to say that this story happens throughout many years so I'm going to be doing a lot of time traveling. Review Please! **_

**Chapter 3: Four mounts later**

"Mia and Phelicia if you two don't get your butts down here I'm going to leave without you!" Dom yelled up the stairs.

It was Phelicia's and Mia's first day of High school, so of course they had to make sure they were looking fine.

"Were coming, were coming, big head!" Phelicia yelled back down.

Mia was the first to come down in a red camisole and jean short shorts, followed by Phelicia who chose a green tank top that came right above her belly button, a jean mini skirt, and big silver hoop earrings.

"It's about damn time" Dom turned to the stairs to look at them "You guys got me waiting here forever get your ass in the car."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah what ever where going" Mia sighed and walked to the car.

"damn" Dom circled around Phelicia "You really gotta keep this look, you might actually get a half decent boyfriend"

"Go fuck ya self Dom" Phelicia picked up her book bag "Wait I forgot your hoes already got that covered."

Dom chuckled taking the book bag out of her hands to carry it, "no really Phe you look good".

Phelicia turned around and smiled at him "Thanks Dom, now lets go".

_At school_

As soon as Phelicia and Mia walked on they were loudly greeted by dog whistles and several "Hey Ma can I talk to you for a minute".

"Hey man back up" Dom basically growled at one of the boys who came up to Mia, "that's my little sister".

"Sorry Dom I didn't know" the once confident boy shrank in the presence of the famous Dominic Toretto, then scampered away.

If there was one fact that was known throughout the school it was this: NO ONE FUCKED WITH DOM TORETTO. And if you did, there would be hell to pay.

"Jesus, Dom cut the boy a little slack" Phelicia said shaking her head "He just thought that Mia was a little cutie, that's it"

"that's the problem" Dom replied.

"What ever" Phe rolled her eyes "Were going to find out lockers".

"Okay come see me and the boys at lunch okay?"

"Sure"

"And let me know if you have any problems with any of these losers I'll take care of it"

"Sure, Sure go" Mia was eager to explore the school and her over protective big brother was just getting in the way.

As soon as Dom left , Mia turned to Phelicia, "Vamanos chica. Because I see some chicos over there that look like they want to talk to us." And with that they walked to there lockers laughing.

_Lunch time_

16 guys. Technically ten guys, because the other six where perverted and she threatened to cut of their dicks. But never the less 10 guys in that short amount of time had either asked for her number, or asked her out. 'I guess Dom wasn't lying about the outfit' she thought.

The schools lunch room was a lot bigger than the one in her old school in New Jersey; she wouldn't have found the table If she didn't run into Leon while she was getting her lunch.

"Hey girlie" Leon greeted her throwing his arms around her tiny frame.

Leon, who was 16, was about 6ft 3, and still growing. Phelicia and Leon met three months ago and they automatically became friends. Leon liked that she loved video games and cars just as much as he did. Plus, It didn't hurt that she had amazing legs. So since she schooled his at video games and still made his drool, his nick name for her was "girlie". Vince on the other hand, thought she was another girl trying to make it in a man's world of cars, but he was learning how to deal with her. Although he kept calling her Jersey.

"Hey baby what's up" she smiled up at him once he let her go.

"same ol' Same ol'" a smirk creped over his face "Although I did hear that you threatened to cut someone's dick off"

"You damn straight I said that! I do not know who told that bone head that it was appropriate to try to feel me up"

Leon turned serious "He tried to feel you up?"

"Yeah that idiot" she got her tray and followed Leon to the table where Dom, Mia, Letty, and Vince where.

"What's this guys name?" he asked obviously ready to punch something.

"Le calm down"

"no I want to know this guys name!" Leon heatedly slammed his tray down on the table, causing everyone to look at him.

"le I said calm the hell down!"

"What's going on?" Dom looked over at Leon "Leon what the hell's wrong with you?"

"You know how everyone saying that Phe threatened to cut some dude's dick off?"

Dom chuckled then looked over at Phelicia "Yeah Phe what was that about?"

"Well" Leon continued "She threatened to cut his dick off because he was feelin' her up".

"he what" Dom curtly asked, all humor gone from his face.

"He was feelin' her up" Leon repeated putting emphasizes on "feelin'".

"Jersey is that true?" Vince looked over at her.

"Dios Mio guys don't do this" Phelicia put her hand over her face.

"Phelicia who is this motha fucka" Vince looked around in the lunch room like he expected to see him.

Dom got up and sat next to Phelicia, who's hands were still covering her face. "Phe" he gently removed her hands from her frustrated face. "Phe you gotta tell me who this guy is" Dom whispered soothingly as he moved a piece of hair from her face.

Phelicia lifted her coal colored eyes to him "Dom your going to do something stupid" she looked at Leon and Vince "All of you, and its to early in the year to kick someone's ass. So can you lower the testosterone levels please. I don't know the guys name but I did punch him in the face, so leave it alone".

Dom looked at the cold glare she was giving to him, 'if looks could kill' he thought.

"fine" Dom shrugged and got up to move back in his seat; the rest of his team mates looked at him like he was crazy.

"that's it?" Leon asked Dom surprised that Dom didn't shake the answer out of her. He wanted to beat this guy up.

"Yeah that's it" Dom replied calmly then popped a fry into his mouth.

"You mean were not going to find this guy" Vince looked confused.

"You see that look that she gave me" Dom pointed to Phelicia "I'm afraid she' s going to cut off my balls, so I'm going to listen to her and not do anything. But if it happens again" he looks over at Phelicia "I don't care I'm going to find this guy and give him the worst beat down of this life, understand?"

"Got it" Phelicia smiled.

"Good. Now eat lunch is almost over"

_After School _

"Thanks for not beating that guy up Dom" Phelicia looked over at Dom who was driving her home (Mia got a ride with Leon).

"That was the hardest thing I ever had to do, I just want you to know that"

"Yeah I know. But if you beat him up, you were going to get suspended or something and I don't want that to happen"

Dom smirked as he pulled up to her drive way "Why you'd miss me?"

Phelicia threw her head back and laughed "no, I wouldn't have a ride to school".

Dom laughed and playfully nudged her out of the car "Get outta here kid. And tell your dad I said hi"

"He's actually not been feeling well, but I'll tell him that you said hi. It'll make him feel better." Phelicia hopped out the car.

"Okay I'll pick you up tomorrow"

"Sure thing Big head" Phelicia slammed the door and walked towards her house.

"if looks could kill" Dom muttered for the second time today, as he watched Phelicia get into the house. 'because lord knows she can wear a mini skirt' he thought as he pulled away from the house.

**End Of Chapter **

**AN: REVIEW!! I BEG OF YOU!! REVIEW!! **


	5. Chap4 Sunny December

**ThebeautifulDeaD **

**A.N: Hi everyone, thanks for reading my story so far, I got a lot in store. This chapter is when it starts to really pick up although its short. Like I said before I'm going to be time traveling a little. This chapter takes place in December. **

**Chapter 4: Sunny December **

"**This is absolute madness!" Phelicia yelled, from the Sunny beach of California. Dom, Mia, Letty, Leon, Vince, Jesse, and her decided to cut gym class and go to the beach. **

"**What's so mad about it?" Leon asked lazily, his body laid across the warm sand. **

"**It's the middle of damn December, and its 85 fuckin' degrees!" Phelicia yelled at Leon. **

"**Welcome to paradise my friend" Letty sighed. **

"**You act like you have never been on a beach before" Vince said. **

"**No I have, but not in the middle of December. If I was back home in Jersey, I'd be freezing my tail off" Phelicia looked at Vince through her large sunglasses. **

"**Phe, just enjoy the beach" Dom idly replied. **

**Phelicia laid back down on the towel that Mia brought for her. 'I still can't believe this though' she thought 'I guess moving here is not all that bad. I have friends, schools okay, and there's nothing like the beach'. **

**About 10 minutes passed before anyone said anything, they were all taking in the rays and enjoying the nice breeze that was constantly going there way. **

"**Okay" Phelicia got up from her spot on the towel "Who wants to go in for a dip?". **

"**We don't have out suits" Leon stated. **

"**Who says we need suits?" Phelicia asked in a "well-duuuuh" kind of way. **

**All of the boys heads popped up at the comment, and they all watched with wide eyes as they say Phelicia start to strip to her bra and panties. **

"**What you people in Cali. don't so this?" she questioned eye brows going up as stood in front of them. "Come on!" **

**Leon, Vince, and Jesse got up so hastily they nearly fell back down. It took them less then 5 seconds to be in the boxers. **

"**Come on" Phelicia laughed at the boys and started running to the water, "Catch me if you can suckers!!". This started a full-fledged intense game of catch. **

"**Come on Let!!" Mia yelled at Letty, giggling and getting off her top and shirt. **

**Letty was next to Dom attempting to get his attention. **

"**sure" Letty yawned getting up. She slowly started to strip. 'if this don't get his attention, I don't know what will!' she thought a she took of her shirt then turned to Dom to say "You coming' in?"**

**Dom took one look at her and said "You Damn straight!" he jumped up and took of his wife beater and baggy jeans, then ran to join the game of catch.**

"**Damn" Letty muttered as she walked over to Mia. **

"**What's wrong?" Mia asked concerned. **

"**Your brother" Letty replied bitterly. **

**Mia rolled her eyes "Like any other man on this planet, he is clueless and stupid. You got to give him some time". **

**Ever since Mia met Letty she knew that she had a thing for her brother. Mia even tried to convince her to look for other people, but Letty just won't give Dom up. Mia figured that it Dom was going to stop fooling around and just go out with Letty one day, it was just a matter of time. **

"**Well its kind of hard to do with her around" Letty nodded her head towards Phelicia, who was now slung over Leon's shoulders. **

"**What do you mean by that?" Mia crossed her arms. **

"**don't get me wrong, Phelicia is cool its just" Letty looked down trying to find an appropriate word "She's just….. Well I don't know."**

"**Letty Dom will come around. And I don't know why you're concerned about Phe. She's totally cool." **

"**yeah I know. Forget what I said" Letty smiled "Lets go." **

"**Letty! Mia! Get your asses over here I need some back up!" Phelicia yelled from the water. She was soaking wet, and was now slung over Vince's shoulder. She was laughing and trying to get down, Vince didn't seem to mind it so much. **

**Letty and Mia laughed and jogged over only to be attacked by Leon, Dom and Jesse. **

**The next couple hours where a blast. The boys won the game of catch and the rest of the time was spent splashing in the water until there hands became all pruny. **

"**Come on guys its getting late" Dom said once they got out of the water, "Plus I still gotta take you home Phe". **

"**Oh yeah I forgot" Phelicia said as she drained the water from her hair. **

"**Mia get a ride home with Vince so you won't have to wait for me" **

"**Actually all of you guys can come over if you want" Phelicia said then started to put her clothes back on, "it's a Friday anyway, my old man won't mind, although he's still not feeling well." **

"**J is still not feeling well?" Jesse asked. **

"**Yeah, and being the stubborn man that he is, he wont go to the doctors. But like I said, he loves you guys, you make him feel young. So are you guys coming? I'll cook if you want me too"**

"**You got my vote!" Leon yelled, "Who's coming with me" **

**Everyone laughed, they all knew that Leon would never pass up a good meal and especially if it was cooked by Phelicia. **

"**Alright then, Mia you can ride with Vince, Letty you can ride with Leon. I got Phelicia" Dom headed to the car. **

"**Why can't I ride with you?" Letty asked. **

"**You can if you want to" Dom replied not even making eye contact with her as he opened the driver seats door, "But I don't want to leave Leon all by himself, he's bound to get lost." **

**Leon laughed sarcastically then said to Letty "You don't want to ride with me? Damn girl you know how to bring a man down!" **

**Letty just rolled her eyes, "Fine I'll ride with you". **

"**okay then follow us!" Phelicia smiled and slipped into the passengers seat of Dom's car. **

**The ride home was one of the funniest things that Phelicia had ever seen. **

"**watch this Phe" Dom smirked then hit the gas. **

**He swerved around cars, causing them to honk at him. He smiled broadly as he watched Leon and Vince do the same thing. **

**Phelicia was laughing hysterically. "You' crazy!!" she kept yelling at him, "You crazy!" **

**They got to Phelicia's house 5 time quicker, thanks to the speeding. **

"**You should totally get into street racing Dom" Phelicia said as she got out of the car still laughing.**

**She turned back to Letty and Mia and yelled "Can you believe that! They're crazy!" **

**Phelicia fished out the keys to her house and opened the door. "Pops! I'm home. I brought my friends over too!". Phelicia let everyone in. **

"**Pops!! You home" she walked into the living room, then called him again. "Pops!!". **

**Then she walked into the kitchen. **

"**Pop-" she stopped mid sentence, because lying before her was her father lying on the ground near the refrigerator. And he was lying there, just like a dead man. **

**End Of Chapter **

**A.N: Yeah cliffy! I'll update soon I promise. review! **


	6. Chap5 My heart Died that Day

theBeautifulDeaD

A.N: hi everyone! Thanks for reading so far. I really don't have anything else to say except REVIEW!! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!! Peace&Love

Chapter 5: A heart died that day

The rain beat heavily on Dominic's car. He was afraid to say anything. He thought the silence said it all. Dom turned his head to gaze at girl dressed in black that was sitting beside him in the passengers seat.

"Phe-" he started just to be interrupted by her.

"Dom don't say a word" her strained voice came out, "Don't make this real"

_Flashback_

"_Dad!!" Phelicia screamed running to his side and shaking him, "Daad!!" _.

"_Phelicia what's-" Dom's sentence was cut short when he saw Jared on the floor. _

"_Someone call 911!" Dom shouted and got on the floor next to Phelicia and started to shake Jared. _

_Leon, Vince, Jesse, Mia, and Letty all ran into the kitchen, all of them gasping at the site of Jared sprawled out on the floor. _

"_I said call the damn ambulance!" Dom yelled, obvious panic filling his voice. Jesse picked up the phone first, fingers trembling as he pressed the buttons. _

"_Hello!" his voice was cracking "Look you need to help us! Were at 8 Elm street! A man has collapsed and it looks like he's not breathing. Come quick!". Jesse hung up the phone and asked if they needed any help. _

"_Vince I need you to go get my dad okay" Dom said "Tell him what's going on, I'll stay here. Jesse and Letty go wait outside for the ambulance to get here, Mia you can go with Vince." _

" _No Dom I want to stay here" _

"_Mia go with Vince!" he hollered at her. Mia stepped back then ran out with Vince. _

_Dom shook his head. 'What's happening, what are we going to do'. He looked over at Phelicia who was cradling her father's head in her arms. _

"_Hail Mary Full of grace-" he heard her chant under her breath. He took one of her hands in his and looked up at her wide frightened eyes. He didn't say a single thing, fearful of what might come out. He just stood there holding her hand as she prayed the 'Hail Mary's until Jesse ran in with the paramedics. _

"_When did he fall?!" One of them asked her pulling Jared out of her reach to examine him._

"_I came home about 20 minutes ago and found him like this. He's my father. I don't know how long he's been here like that" she replied, panic laced through her voice. _

"_Does he have any illnesses?" asked the other. _

"_He's been kind of sick lately, but he refused to go to the doctor to check it out". _

_The first paramedic touched Jared's neck to find a pulse. _

_He paused for a single moment. _

_His head hung low. _

_He slowly looked up at Phelicia. _

"_I'm sorry" he whispered. _

_Phelicia eyes widened, she was stunned._

_Her body felt numb._

_Her brain felt numb. _

_And the wind felt like it had been knocked out of her. _

"_how-why- oh my god" her hand went over her mouth. She started to shake her head "This is not happening" she looked around as if she was going to find a hidden camera, "This can not be happening" Phelicia sprung up and began to pace. _

"_We should take the body" one of the paramedics whispered to Dom. _

_He just nodded, completely stunned and then he stumbled out of there way still on the ground. He looked over at Phelicia, who was still pacing around, then got up. _

"_Phelicia" he walked over to her trying to hold her in his arms. _

"_No!" she cried "Don't try to comfort me Dom! Don't!! If you try to comfort me that means something has happened! And this" she looked around at the kitchen, at the refrigerator, and at the paramedics who where taking Jared's body away on a stretcher " This is not happening! So don't try! Don't fuckin try!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. _

_Dom drew back not sure what to do or what to say. _

_Phelicia walked to the spot where her father spent his last moments. She closed the refrigerator and looked around at Dom, then Letty, then Jesse tears brimming in each one of their eyes. _

"_don't" she whispered "Don't cry because-this" sniff "Cannot" sniff "Be happening" she let out a heart breaking sob then slipped down to the floor and wept. _

_Dom tried to approach her but she just held out her hand to stop him. He kept trying until Letty came a pulled him away from her "you gotta let her do this okay" she whispered to him. _

_David came a half an hour later with Vince and Mia. _

"_Dom wha-" he stopped mid sentence when he saw Phelicia sitting on the floor back against the refrigerator and knees hugged in close to her body. _

"_Dad" Dom whispered not making eye contact with his father. _

"_Oh no" he gasped holding on to one of the chairs in the kitchen to brace himself. He looked up at Jesse, who's eyes were red from holding in tears. "Do you have the address to the hospital" he whispered. Jesse just nodded and gave him the small piece of paper that the medics gave him. "Thank you son" David replied then went over and sat by Phelicia. _

_Phelicia cried for about 10 minutes then she just sat there and looked at her knees, still not letting anyone touch her. So when David went over and sat by her, the whole room was surprised. They were even more shocked when she leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. _

"_I'm sorry" David whispered to her "I'm so very sorry" _

_End flashback_

Dom looked out of the car at the beach. He had told her that he would take her anywhere she liked, and that place was the beach even if it was poring.

"Phe-"

"Dom I said don't" Phelicia looked over at him for the first time today "I had enough 'sorry for your loss' and 'he's in a better place right now' to last me forever."

"But when are you going to talk to me about it" Dom asked with a hint of anger In his voice.

"Jesus Dom!" Phelicia yelled then suddenly got out of the car and started to run to the beach not even paying attention to the fact that it was pouring.

"Phelicia what are you doing?" he ran after her not even caring that the only suit he owned was getting wet.

"Phelicia come back!" he yelled finally catching up to her.

He tackled her to the ground then shouted "Talk to me! Tell me what you feeling! Tell me why you haven't cried since it happened!!"

"NO!!" she shrieked trying to pull herself from under is body.

"Look!" he shouted still pinning her down by the arms "I want to help you!"

"I don't need it! You wouldn't understand " she yelled back.

"THEN MAKE ME UDERSTAND!!" Dom bellowed.

She stopped and just gazed up at him, her body started to tremble, "I feel like there's a huge whole at the bottom of my heart" she whispered low, "I keep thinking about all the things he has done for me, and all the things he won't get to do. Like walk me down the church aisle for my wedding. Then" she whimpered "I start to think that I'm an orpahn. No mother, no father". subsequently she starts to weep. Dom scoops her up from the squishy sand and just holds her, stroking her damp hair.

"Dom" she says between sobs "My heart died today. It feels like my soul went in the ground with my father. And it hurts. It hurts so much".

"I am so sorry baby" Dom whispers in her ear, tears of his own starting to fall out, "I'm so sorry".

End of chapter

A.N: well there it is. It was so hard for me to right this chapter, I was even crying. Review! Tell me what you think!

Peace&Love


	7. Chap6 She Cried, I Cried Harder

A

A.N: Half of this chapter will be in Dom's Point of view. Oh and I'm sorry I haven't been updating so much, I've been really busy, so I'll try to make this a long chapter! Peace&Love.

Disclaimer: I do not own TFATF it would be pretty damn cool if I did though.

Chapter 6: She Cried, I Cried Harder

"Dom! Where the hell have you been?" Dad yelled as soon as I walked into the door.

"Dad! Shhhh" I answered then nodded my head down at Phelicia who was asleep in my arms.

"Oh, well at least she's not crying" Dad replied looking at her soaking wet face then asked "What happened, both of you look like you just went swimming".

"Nah she just had to get something off of her chest, both of us just need some sleep"

"I couldn't agree more." Dad looked at me, he was searching for words I could tell "She's going to be staying with us"

"Till when?"

"Until, well she's 18. Jared put us down as her family, so I'm her appointed guardian."

"Her what? Dad how did you get this? Do you know something I don't?"

"Dom stop asking questions. We will talk about it later, I just need you to do a favor for me."

"Yeah sure" Phelicia was starting to slide out of my arms, I pulled her head back on my shoulders and held on to her tighter.

"Can Phelicia crash in your room for a while, until I get her room set up. You two look comfy anyway."

"No problem" I headed to the stairs.

"Thanks Dom" Dad called after me.

He obviously had no idea how cool I was with sharing my room with Phe. There were only a couple things I was worried about, and it didn't hit me until I placed her onto my king-sized mattress. And those things were 1. What am I suppose to do about her clothes 2. How she will feel about sharing a room with me and 3. Where are we going to sleep? I sat on the sofa across from my bed, what am I suppose to do? I mean look at that face, I don't want to wake her up. If I wake her up she might start to cry again or she might not want to talk to me.

"Dom" a soft mumble called from the bed.

"Yeah Baby?" I answered back

"Where's your bathroom at? I gotta pee like no other".

I chuckle "It's to the left of the room".

"Thanks" she rolled up from the bed then walked to the door just to turn back and ask "Do you got something I can change into, I feel very uncomfortable and wet"

"Yeah sure" I got up and fished out a T-shirt and boxer shorts then threw it at her.

"Thanks" she turned and walked to the bathroom.

She came back in 15 minutes, and by that time I was already changed into my boxer shorts, in the bed, and half-asleep. But seeing her only in the T-shirt I had given her was snapped me wide awake.

"So I'm crashing here tonight huh?" she asked tying her long hair in a high ponytail, which pulled the T-shirt that was already at her thighs a little higher.

"Yeah" I nodded like a loser, trying not to make it obvious that I was checking her out.

"Cool" she shrugged, switched the lights off, came over to the bed, and said, "Scoot over. I hope you're not a cover hog".

Well, I guess she took care of the sleeping arrangements. I thought as I felt her back press against my chest. 'Calm down Dom' that's what I kept telling myself. Let me tell you, not the easiest thing to do. I mean how fucking sick is it to think of having sex with Phelicia! First of all she just lost her father, and now she's basically my sister. But never the less my arm still found its way around her waist pulling her closer to me. Although I was hoping that she won't feel how hard I was. I don't think she did; in a matter of minutes she was absolutely still in my arms.

I couldn't go back to sleep though. All I could think about was Phelicia weeping in my arms, and me crying with her. That had to be the most depressing moment of my life. I haven't cried that hard since mom left, and that happened when I was about 7.

I played with a piece of her hair, I could see it in the light from the moon that was coming from my window.

"I won't let anything happen to you" I whispered in her ear, "I won't let anything happen to you I swear". I dropped her hair and drifted into sleep.

End of Dom's P.O.V

Dom was woken up by the smell of bacon and eggs. He rolled over expecting to find Phelicia cuddled over at his side. He hopped up out of bed, rubbed his eyes, and made his way down stairs when he realized she wasn't there.

"Hey Dom!" Dom turns around to see Phelicia at the stove already dressed and holding a spatula.

"You want something to eat?" she asks getting a plate prepared to get him something because she already knew the answer.

"Yeah sure" he takes a seat at the counter, "You're up early".

"Yeah, I got hungry so I decided to cook. The boys were over here; of course they ate and left me the dishes." She placed the food in front of him, then went to get him something to drink.

"Are they at the garage?" Dom asked shoveling food into his mouth as she put the orange juice in front of him.

"Yeah" she looked over at Dom who was finishing the food she just put on her plate, then yelled "Jesus Dom do you even get to taste it?"

"Sure I do" he drained his Juice then got up and dumped his plates in the sink, "And it was delicious" he bent down and gave her a peck on the check.

"Go put some clothes on" she playfully nudged him away, "I swear as long as I live here, I'm going to teach you guys so god damn manners".

"So Dad told you" Dom asked leaning on the counter.

"Yeah he did"

"And you're okay with it?"

"Sure" she shrugged turning her back to him to wash the dishes, "I mean there are worse things."

"Yeah I guess"

"All we need to do is go get the things from my house, which is not a lot because I didn't even get to unpack"

"I'll come do that later"

"We don't have to do that right away, where would we put it? Especially because I'm going to be crashing with you for a while. Which by the way brings me to another point."

"Oh and what is that" Dom crossed his arms

"We got to have a system"

"For what"

"We all know how you like to get your mac on"

"My 'mac' on?"

"Yeah you know your mac on"

"What the hell do you mean my mac on?"

Phelicia sighed "You and your slut-gang".

Dom let out a gut busting laugh, "What about me and my slut-gang?"

"You got to tell me when one of them are coming over so that I don't walk in on your whore time"

"my whore time huh?"

"Yeah your whore time"

"Okay how about we do this. I'll go over her house (who ever she might be that day) if we can't go over her house I'll let you know"

"Thank you, because if not I'm going to have to clean those sheets every three hours"

"Really funny smart ass"

"I'm only being honest" then she mumbled "Mac Daddy".

"What did you call me?" Dom asked playfully approaching her.

"I didn't call you anything" she backed up laughing

"Oh I think you did"

"No I didn't"

"Tell me or I'm going to tickle you. And I'm strong enough to hold you down" Dom cornered her

"Nothing!" Phelicia laughed darting away from him.

Sadly for Phelicia, Dom caught her in about 5 minutes and had her pinned down on the living room floor and tickling her in 2 minutes.

"What did you say I was?" Dom asked ticking her stomach

"I already told you nothing"

"No I think its something, I'm not going to let you go until you tell me"

"Fine, fine, Fine I called you Mac Daddy"

"What? Didn't hear you"

"Mac Daddy, that's what I called you"

"hmmm Phe I like that actually, say that again but a little louder. Say that I'm the best Mac Daddy there ever was"

"You are the best Mac Daddy that ever was! Now get off of me!"

"Fine" Dom got off of her.

"Just Kidding!" she yelled than ran up the stairs before Dom could even get up.

"Ohhh! I'm gonna get you!"

End of Chapter!

A.N: I know what to do. Next chapter coming soon.;


	8. Chap7 Excuse me?

ThebeautfulDeaD

A.N: Hey everyone! I got a lot of Reviews back and I'm mucho grateful. Let me just tell you that this is going to be a looooong story. In this story there are going to be many twists turns, laughs, heartache, and times where I won't even know what's going to happen. In this chapter I'm going to use the word "nigger". I'm African American so I know what a harsh word it is. I'm using it in the story to show how much it hurts people and how much someone can be affected by it; this is just a fair warning, so if anyone is uncomfortable with the word or the violence that will follow it I suggest that you skip this chapter.

Peace&Love.

P.S. I'm also going to introduce a really important new character here! And this happens like 5 months after Phelicia's Dad dies.

Chapter 7: Excuse me? I don't think I heard You right.

"I can't believe it's already May!" Mia exclaimed as she and Phelicia walked out of there 4th period class.

"Yeah I know, I'm ready to get the hell out of this place. I want summer to come right now."

"I hear that" Jesse said from behind them.

"Hey bro!" Phelicia greeted him with a hug, "I didn't even see you! What class did you just come from?"

"Grandpa McCormick" Jesse said shaking his head.

"I'm so glad we don't have that old creep for English" Mia exclaimed as she put her books in her locker.

"True that! I don't know what I'd do, he just creeps me out. Hey Mia what do we have next?"

Mia chuckled at her locker neighbor "It's May and you still don't know your schedule Phe?"

"Yeah I know" she laughed "I'll get it one of these days, but what do we have next"

"Algebra, then Science"

"Oh great" Phe muttered sarcasm laced through her voice "My two favorite subjects!"

"yeah well at least you can sleep during Science you guys are just watching a movie" Jesse Commented.

"Jesse, this is exactly why I love having you here" Phelicia announced as she closed and locked her locker.

"And what exactly might that be?" Jesse asked.

"You have all of my classes before me, so you can always give me a heads up"

"Oh and here I was thinking that you were my friend"

"And what gave you that silly idea?"

Mia, Jesse, and Phelicia all busted out laughing as they headed towards the stairs.

"I really feel the love guys" Jesse joked "I really feel the love".

Phelicia playfully nudged him to the side, and he nudged her back. But because of the crowded hallway she bumped into someone.

"God my bad" she apologized to the girl she bumped into.

"Hey you better watch were your going" the brunette girl snapped.

"Hey look I said I'm sorry, what more do you want me to do" Phelicia replied aggravated then started to walk away.

"That's right walk away nigger" she called after her.

The entire hallway went quiet and backed away from the two girls. Phelicia stopped and slowly turned around to face the girl.

"Excuse me?" she asked coldly and quietly.

"I think you heard me" The girl crossed her arms.

Phelicia walked up to the girl until she was about 2 inches from her face, "No I just want to make sure I heard you right. So I don't kick your ass over something you didn't say."

"You heard what I said!" she said loudly and clearly "Nig-".

And before she had even finished what she was going to say, Phelicia took her by the hair and rammed the front of her head into a near by locker.

"I don't think I heard you right!" Phelicia yelled into the whimpering girls' ear, "Because I thought that you called me a nigger!"

"You heard me right nigger" she grunted.

"Bad choice of words" Phelicia rammed her head into the lockers three more times.

"I'm going to ask you one last time" Phelicia whispered "What did you call me?"

"I didn't call you anything"

"Hmm? I didn't hear you?"

"I didn't call you anything!" she yelled between sobs.

"I didn't think you did" she shoved her to the ground, picked up backpack, and walked away from the shocked crowd.

Mia and Jesse, who were still walking near her, couldn't even say anything. Mia had never seen her so mad before,

"Shit, I can't believe I just did that" Phelicia whispered out of nowhere. Almost like it wasn't her that just brutally abused a girl.

"Well that's funny, I totally believe that you just did that" Jesse admitted, 'But your going to get in major trouble".

And almost as if on cue, "Phelicia Johnson please report to the principle office right now!" the intercom blared.

_In the principal's office_

"Phelicia Johnson the principal will see you now" the sectary called her desk, "he's at the end of the office sweetie"

"Thank you" Phelicia replied gloomily and walked to the principal's office.

"Phelicia come sit down" Principal John Powers called from behind his desk. John Powers was a tall 45-year old, Italian man, with a gross comb over, and a small beard.

"Look Mr. Powers, sir, I was-"

"Phelicia you don't have to explain yourself. I know you have been having a rough time" Phelicia stiffened still very uncomfortable when her father was mentioned "And I know you moved in with the Torretto family, which could be a whole other world of stress. But you can't go fighting people like that"

"Can I speak frankly?" Phelicia asked

"Sure"

"I am not under any type of stress or anything. My father died. I am quite aware of that and that does not mean that I have some bizarre vendetta against the world."

"I know but-"

"No. But nothing. She called me a nigger, no one calls me that. Excuse me if I got a little irritated. What would do in that situation? I didn't do anything but bump into her by-accident, and I said sorry. I was going to walk away until she called me a nigger. Ask anyone that was there"

Principal Powers was speechless, it took some time for him to compose himself, "I understand what you're saying, but you still can not fight on school property, so you also have to be suspended for 4 days"

"How about that girl. The one I beat up"

"She has 4 days as well"

"That's all?!" Phelicia stood straight up.

"Your lucky" Principal Powers raised his voice, "That they didn't sue you. You could have done some major damage to that girls head".

Phelicia scoffed, 'what ever' she thought.

"Can I go now?"

"Someone has to come get you" Principal Powers called at her retreating back.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" she muttered as she walked out of his office.

She sat on the bench, too afraid to call David. She hadn't got in trouble until now, so she wasn't sure how he was going to take this. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the person next to her calling her name.

"Hey your Phelicia right?" a male voice asked nudging her shoulder.

"Huh?" she looked up at where the voice came from. And it came from a tall light skinned black boy of maybe 16, and she couldn't help but notice how extremly good looking he was.

"Are you Phelicia?" He asked again.

"Yeah that's me. Who are you?"

"I'm Aaron." He flashed a smile "I'm supposed to come pick you up. I'm one of Dom's friends. He told me that you will ask me that question".

Unable to stop herself, Phelicia smiled, "So where are you taking me?"

"To the garage. Leon, Vince, and Dom are there. We all have shop now" Aaron said and picked up her books, "Where's your locker? Let's get the rest of your stuff".

"So how why are you doing Dom's biding" Phelicia asked from the passenger's seat of Aaron's car. The garage where people in shop work was about 10 minutes from the actual school, that's why only people who have cars can take it.

"His biding?" Aaron asked smirking.

"Yeah his biding, you know picking me up"

"oh no he didn't ask me" Aaron turned his head to make total eye contact with Phelicia and smiled "I volunteered".

Phelicia 's stomach did a flip, "Yeah sure" she looked away, feeling like an idiot.

Aaron just laughed then pulled into a parking space that was next to Vince's car.

"Come on" he said as he opened the door for Phelicia.

She hopped out and waited for him to close and lock the door to him big truck.

"Woman on deck!" someone yelled, as soon as Phelicia walked into the garage. The very cordial _"Woman on deck"_ was followed by a bunch of dog whistles and crude remarks about her etheir her skirt or her legs.

"YO!!" the room's dog whistles abruptly stopped.

"Dom calm down" Phelicia walked to where he was standing and glaring at his classmates "It's not like they know anything about cars" she smirked "Or have any balls".

Everyone laughed and yelled.

Dom smirked, 'She sure knows how to lighten a mood' he thought. But her wit was not going to distract him. He wanted to know what happened, from her.

"Come on in the back" Dom whispered to her, "I want to know what happened"

"Yeah sure" Phelicia followed him into the dirty kitchen, where Dom pulled out a chair, cleaned it off, then told her to sit.

"So what exactly happened?" he asked once he pulled himself a chair and straddled it.

Phelicia told him every single detail including what happened with Principal Powers. And she did so with many descriptive and some times vulgar adjectives

"So let me get this straight" Dom started "She calls you one of the most offensive words in the English Dictionary. And that Powers piece of shit gives you 4 days suspension".

"Yeah. Well I did smash the slut's head into locker. So I guess we're even. I'm just glad that I didn't get arrested."

"Yeah I guess." Dom smiled, took Phelicia's hand, which looked tiny compared to his, and kissed it.

"I'm only concerned about what your dad's going to say"

"Oh don't worry. He only gets mad at me because I fight for stupid reasons. Your dilemma would be classified as self defense."

"Good"

"Come on. Stop looking so sad you did the right thing. I'm going to finish up here then we can go get something to eat" Dom gave her hand one last peck then walked to the door.

"Hey Dom" she called after him

"Yeah"

"What do you think about Aaron"

"Huh?" he didn't hear her.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Just hurry up"

Dom smirked "Sure".

End Chapter

A.N: That was big one!! Well I hope you liked it. This story is suppose to be kinda intense. Don't totally flame me, but review!

Peace&Love


	9. Chap8 LiveLoveParty Part 1

ThebeautifulDeaD

ThebeautifulDeaD

A.N: Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter! Its during summer break, July 4th weekend. Like I always say…Review, review, review.

Chapter 8: Live, Love, Party part 1

"Hey Dom. You still awake?" Phelicia whispers. Her and Dom where still sharing his room.

"I am now" Dom shifts around pulling Phelicia's back closer to his chest. Although it was still very hot, they still slept in there normal position. Dom holding Phelicia by the waist. Phelicia holding Dom's hands.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" She asked breaking away from his grasp to shift over so that they were facing each other.

"Garage with the boys, then there's the annual Pre-July 4th block party"

"Sounds fun"

"It is"

"Is it by invitation?"

"You got the biggest walking V.I.P pass ever" Phelicia saw Dom smirk despite the darkness "Me. Your part of my crew, and everyone knows that nothing starts till my crew gets there".

"How could I forgot" Phelicia smirked, then laid on his bare chest.

"Yeah how could you" he whispered.

Silence loomed over; Dom enjoyed feeling Phelicia's hair lay on his chest almost as much as he loved touching it.

"So what do you think about Aaron?" Phelicia lazily asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think he's a good person and stuff"

"Yeah he's cool. He really knows his stuff when it comes to cars"

"Oh" Phelicia smiled; she wasn't going to lie, she had been thinking of him lately. She'd always be looking for him in the hallways, and now she had an even better reason to go to the garage with the boys.

"Oh what?"

"Nothing"

"That 'Oh' wasn't nothing. What are you thinking?"

"I just wanted to know what he's about. I mean he seemed nice"

"He seemed nice?" Dom mimicked

"Yes he did." Phelicia felt embarrassed "compared to all the retards that go to our school. He helped me out the car, carried my books, stuff like that".

Dom eyes widened "Phelicia…do you like him?"

"Huh? W-what are you taking about. You obviously need sleep" and with that Phelicia turned so her back was to his chest.

Dom was to shocked to even, make her tell him anything else. 'She likes Aaron?' he thought 'The thought of her liking anyone scares me, but Aaron. Holy shit."

Dom, without even thinking, pulled Phelicia to him 'I don't know how I'm going to sleep'.

_Next Morning in the Kitchen_

"Hey Girlie!" Leon walked into the kitchen and sat at the table where Phelicia was reading a car magazine.

"Hey baby" she greeted him.

She looked at the door that Leon just walked in through. It was wide open so she went to go close it. "Have you ever considered closing the door when you walk in here?"

Leon laughed "and miss the opportunity to watch you walk to go close it. Hell no!"

Phelicia laughed while throwing a near by magazine at him, "Very funny".

"Well I came by to see if Dom was going to the garage today"

"Yeah I'm actually waiting on him"

"You're coming too?"

"Damn straight. That and the block party"

"That's great. This is your first 4th of July here ain't it?"

"Yes it is. I moved here in mid July"

"You're going to love it! Make sure to save a dance for me alright?"

"I'll see what I can do alright?"

"That's all a guy can ask for".

Dom jogged down the stairs "Hey Leon, what you doing here?"

"I came to get you! It's almost 12:30 already"

"Hey give me a break its summer vacation." He turned to Phelicia "You ready to go?"

"Yeah. David knows where were going right?"

"Of course! Him and Mia are at the Diner, he's going to drop Mia off at 6 so you guys can get ready for the party."

"Cool let's get going".

_At the Garage_

Phelicia was under the hood of the car, making final adjustment to the car that Jesse and she where working on.

"There this kid is with the tunes!" Vince shouted.

Phelicia looked up from the hood of the car it was Aaron.

Aaron put down the boom box and walked up to Phelicia, while the other boys were putting a tape into the boom box.

"Hey"

"Hey" Phelicia looked up from the car and smiled.

"So, you sure you don't want to hurt anyone else. I mean I wouldn't exactly mind picking you up again."

"I'll see what I can do. But just to let you know, you don't need to wait until I bash someone's head in to give me a ride"

"Really. Is that a hint"

"No" Phelicia smirked and looked back at the car she was working with "but I can't stop you from thinking its one."

Aaron grinned, "Well I'll have my assistant call yours, then maybe we can do lunch."

"I'll see if I can pencil you in".

They both started to laugh.

Unfortunately Aaron's carefree mood did not match the mood of a certain person's roommate.

Dom stared at Aaron then Phelicia, then back at Aaron, then at both of them. 'Christ she does like him' his mind raced. All he could think of was them together, Aaron and Phelicia. He didn't like it one bit.

"Aaron get your ass over here" Dom yelled.

Aaron turned around, then turn back to Phelicia, he just smirked then walked over to Dom.

Phelicia just shook her head then went back to work.

_Later on in the garage_

Aaron finally had some down time. Dom had been working him to death, well more than usual at least.

"Hey Aaron come over and take a rest" said Jesse then passed him a bottle of Coca-Cola.

All the boys but Dom were siting in the kitchen drinking soda.

Aaron took a seat; he wiped sweat off his face with the end of his shirt.

"Man I can't wait till this party tonight. Honeys are going to be on me like crazy." Leon bragged.

"Pssh please" Vince laughed.

"What are you laughing at. I'm going to get a hell of a lot more girls than you"

"Leon don't kid yourself" Jesse commented taking a sip from his coke bottle.

"Listen to the kid for once" Vince, said.

"Hey!" Jesse looked at Vince.

"Sorry Jess"

"Well are you going?" Leon asked Aaron.

"Yeah I'm planning on it" Aaron took a second to down the rest of his soda "Is Phelicia going to be there?"

"Yeah she is." Leon replied.

Aaron smiled "Great."

The three boys took time to process Aaron's actions and questions. Then they all look at each other.

Aaron noticed this then asked, "What's wrong"

"Do you like her, Phelicia I mean" Leon asked.

Aaron shrugged, suddenly embarrassed "Yeah I guess I do".

Leon, Vince, and Jesse all gave each other the 'So-how-do-we-tell-him-this' look.

"Here's the thing" Jesse started, but then paused "Well…" he didn't know how to put it.

"What Jess means to say is this. She belongs to Dom"

"Wait I don't get it. I thought Dom was going with Rita, or Samantha, or Monica or something."

"No he is" Jesse said matter of factly.

"Then how does Phelicia belong to him?"

"She just is. I mean out of all the people in the world. He protects her and respects her. And listen to her. I mean they finish each other sentences" Leon states.

"They share the same bed dude" Vince commented.

"But if their not dating then why can't I go for it. I just want to get to know her. And I think that I may have a very good chance with her. I mean you all know how great she is".

They all nodded in agreement. They couldn't deny that each of them had at least one fantasy about her.

"Well man we warned you. Dom gets real jealous. He's almost more protective over Phe then he is with Mia".

"Shit" Aaron muttered but then said, "I don't know guys. I want to be friends with Dom. But I want to be with her more".

Leon looked at Aaron; he looked super confused.

"Aaron you're a great guy. We warned you. But if you dated Phelicia, Dom might hate you for a while, but I think he'll get over it…eventually."

Jesse and Vince nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well guys" Aaron pushed his chair back and got up "I'll see you at the party."

As soon as he left Jesse, Leon, and Vince all looked at each other,

"He's screwed" Vince said.

"So screwed" Jesse replied "So very Screwed"

End of chapter

A.N: Well Part 2 is coming as soon as possible. REVIEW

oh AND I DO NOT OWN TFATF


	10. Chap9 LiveLoveParty Part 2

ThebeautifulDeaD

A,N: Hey everyone. I've been getting a lot of hits so thanks so much to the people who have been reading. I'm having a blast writing this story so please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks

Peace&Love

Chapter 9: Live Love Party. Part 2

"I am so excited" Mia squealed as she put on her dangle earrings.

"Me too. I can't wait, I've been hearing about this party since I got here. And now that I'm actually going, I want everything to be great" Phelicia agreed.

"Couldn't agree more chica" Letty commented.

Letty, Mia, and Phelicia were in Mia's room getting ready for the big block party. Letty was dressed in jeans so ripped that people could see some of her red underwear. Accompanied by a black cami. Mia took a little bit more girlie approach to her outfit. She was wearing a sparkly red tank top with a jean skirt. And Lastly Phelicia was wearing a pair of tight black shorts with a sequence green halter-top.

"So who are we trying to impress?" Mia asked when she noticed how many times Phelicia had changed her hairstyle.

Phelicia turned around and gave Letty and Mia a sheepish look then said in a high pitched voice, "No one?"

Letty and Mia scooted up next to Phelicia who was seated at the mirror.  
"Dish" Mia commanded.

"Yeah come on Phelicia" said Letty.

Phelicia looked around the room as if she was going to find an answer on Mia's pink walls.

She sighed when he realized there was no way out of answering and said "Aaron".

Mia and Letty yelled, whooped, then got up and danced.

"I knew it!" Letty yelled.  
"Oh my god me too!" Mia laughed.

"He totally likes her back" Letty said

"Obviously." Mia said, "You two would look amazing together. Don't you think Let"

"O totally"

"Okay I'll do the make-up and hair" Mia announced.

"let me go see if I can find a pair of shoes for you".

And before Phelicia could even so much as breath, Mia and Letty where all ready picking out the colors they should use for there wedding.

"So you two didn't tell me about your pursuits yet" Phelicia commented as Mia curled a portion of her hair.

"Ryan Sanchez" Mia replied like it was no big deal.

"You mean that foxy sophomore, the football player" Phelicia asked.

"Mm-hmm" she nodded.

"Oh! Well that's a couple I am dying to see. By the end of the night he'll be yours".

Mia chuckled, "I have talked to him, and he's really sweet and really nice."

"Just be careful. You know how football players can get. Their egos are almost bigger than your brothers head." Phelicia turned to Letty "Speaking of Mia's hermano. How the Dom situation doing".

"there's nothing happening. I mean how can I get to him when you have his whores around him 24/7?"

"Letty. If you like him, you fight for him. The hoes are nothing but what we call them…hoes! We all know that. If there in your way, you saunter up to Dom with your fine self take him by the hand wink at him then say 'Hey can I borrow you for a minute?' make sure you make total eye contact with him."

"You think that will work?" Letty asked.

"Let, half of good looks is confidence. You're gorgeous, half the male population can testify to that. All you need to do is act like you're the shit."

"Act like I'm the shit" Letty repeated to her self.

"Like the shit not like the bitch okay?"

"Sure. Any other advice?"

"Yeah"

"What"

"Get another pair of pants. You want to look sexy. Those pants are pushing trashy"

"You think?" Letty got up and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Yeah" Phelicia replied.

"Yeah I agree with her" Mia said.

"Alright I'll loose the pants"

"Here take my leather pants in my closet" Mia replied as she put away her curling iron.

It took about 45 more minutes for them to get ready, And by that time the three boys that had been waiting for her down stairs where getting quite impatient. But as soon as Letty, Phelicia, and Mia walked down the stairs, the boys understood what could have possibly taken that long.

"From the looks of you guys I'm guessing you approve" Phelicia smirked.

The boys couldn't do anything more than just nod their heads.

"Well good" Phelicia turned to Mia and Letty "I think we pass the test. Let's go. The party is probably warm by now".

"What cars are we taking?" Mia asked.

"All three" Dom said then looked at Phelicia "You riding with me Phe?"

"Not tonight Dom. I promised Leon over here that I was going to dance with him. So I'm also going to give him the distinct honor of giving me a ride" Phelicia winked at Leon.

"My lady" Leon faked a British accent then bowed to Phelicia.

"Good sir" she curtsied back then asked Jesse "Do you wanna ride with us?"

"Nah I'm gonna ride with Vince. I installing a new radio system in his car so I wanna check it out." Jesse turned to Mia, "Do you want to ride with them?"

Mia smiled and said, "Sure".

"That leaves Letty with Dom. You cool?" Phelicia asked Dom/

"Yeah I'm cool. I owe Letty a ride anyway. Right Let?"

"Bethcha ass you do" Letty smirked.

"Alright then! Lets get moving" Phelicia announced.

_At the Party_

The three cars pulled into the middle of the party in a diamond formation. Biggest entrance? Why of course! That's the only way Dom and his crew knew how to do it. Instantly groups of people ran up to his car. "Hey Dom!" and, "Dom my brotha" were shouted by the boys in the crowd who thought they were tight with Dom.

Dom got out of the car smiling, 'Oh it's good to be on top' he thought. Leon, Phelicia, Vince, Mia, Letty, and Jesse made their way to front of the cars where Dom was.

"Dios Mio" Phelicia muttered "Can we go any place where we are not absolute movie stars."

"Where's the fun in that?" Dom whispered in her ear.

Phelicia just chuckled and rolled her eyes 'Well I guess that's why they call him the king.'

"Come one girls, let's go check out this party" Phelicia said taking Mia's and Letty's hand and started pulling them through the crowd.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't!" She yelled at Dom then winked.

Dom smiled and yelled back "Same goes for you". He saw her throw her head back and laugh. Dom grinned then looked around. The whole school was basically there. 'This is going to be fun' he thought as he saw Monica approaching, 'This is going to be really fun'.

Mia, Letty, and Phelicia where having a blast! Letty was dancing with some senior that she'd just met. Mia was off with Ryan. And Phelicia had dance with Leon about three times, and Leon couldn't have been more appreciative.

"Hey Letty!" Phelicia yelled over the blaring rap music, "I'm going inside to get a drink."

"Alright" She yelled back then focused all of her attention back on the guy she was dancing with.

Phelicia laughed as she walked into the house.

"Let's see" she whispered to her self "beer, beer, beer, beer. Ah, here we go soda" she picked up a bottle of Pepsi and popped it open.

"So I'm guessing you assistant is on a break huh?"

Phelicia smiled quickly ran her fingers through her hair, then turned around.

"Hey Aaron" She put down her bottle of Pepsi.

"Hey right back at you".

They stood there and smiled at each other for another 2 minutes.

"So are you going to ask me to dance or what?" Phelicia asked.

"Yeah I am. I just taking a moment to appreciate how good you look. Give me a second".

Phelicia laughed and stood there with her hands on her hips, trying not to act so girlie.

"Alright. I'm done" Aaron smiled "So you want to dance with me".

Phelicia pretended that she was thinking about it then said, "sure why not?"

Phelicia and Aaron danced with each other for 5 straight dances until she tiredly announced "I need some air."

"I thought you never say that" Aaron said, clearly out of breath.

They choose a bench at the far left of the party. It wasn't so loud there so they didn't have to yell in order to talk to each other.

"So tell me about your self" Phelicia said.

"Well I'm Aaron"

"Really" Phelicia said in mock surprise.

"Yes I am" He replied jokingly "I am 16 turning 17 in August. I go to the same school as you do. I love cars. Everything about cars, I love fixing them, riding them, listening to them, overall I just love cars".

Phelicia smiled "Who got you into cars?"

"My Grandfather. He was a mechanic, my mom would take me over to his and my grandmothers house everyday while she had to work. He always took me garage and show me what to do. He was fantastic at it."

"My dad was the same way. He always said that cars were freedom, you can do what ever you like and go wherever you like with your car. And I f you knew how to fix it, you where at least 20 times as fast as the world."

"I heard about your dad. I'm sorry."

Phelicia just shrugged then looked at Aaron "he'd like you" she whispered.

"Yeah my grandfather would have liked you too".

Aaron and Phelicia just looked at each other not sure of what they where going to do.

Aaron leaned closer to Phelicia.

Phelicia leaned closer to Aaron.

"It's okay if I kiss you right?" he whispered "It be real embarrassing if you just pulled away".

"Aaron trust me" Phelicia whispered leaning closer to him "It's perfectly alright".

Their lips touched each other's, and for Phelicia it felt like the world stopped. She was so grateful that she was sitting down, because if she was standing up, there

She might have fallen down. Phelicia pulled herself closer to him as the kiss became more passionate.

"Phelicia come quic- oh" Jesse stopped mid sentence.

Phelicia and Aaron darted away from each other.

"God I'm sorry" Jesse flushed feeling extremely awkward, "Phelicia Dom is going to get into a fight with Johnny Tran".

Phelicia got up "are you serious. Is it serious"

"Really serious, that's why I called you. You're the only one everyone could think of that might help the situation. I don't want anyone to call the cops"

"Alright I'm coming" Phelicia turned to Aaron and gave him a apologetic look "Sorry" she told him.

"Don't worry about it" he smiled "I'll go with you".

Dom and Johnny Tran where in the middle of intense shoving and screaming when Phelicia and Aaron made her way through the huge crowd.

"Oh god" she muttered as she heard the threats that Tran and Dom where making to each other.

"Leon! Vince!" Phelicia yelled "Get Dom". She turned to one of Tran's boys' Chu and yelled "Get Tran".

Vince and Leon worked on Dom and Chu worked on Tran. Once they where both restrained, Phelicia walked over to Dom.

"You want to explain to me what the fuck is going on!" she yelled at him.

"That piece of shit" Dom yelled loud enough that Tran could here.

"Your talking to me Dom" Phelicia yelled as she shoved him by the chest, "Know tell me what happened"

"That piece of shit comes up to me like a fucking manic, yelling that I raped his sister"

"Vicky Tran?"

"Yeah! We fooled around for like a week, I didn't rape no one!"

"Then you dumped her"

"Yeah! You know I don't do relationship"

"Shit Dom! Everyone knows she's Vicky Tramp! I told you not to mess with her"

"I know but-"

"But nothing" Phelicia yelled. She rubbed her temples, "So now she's lying and telling everyone that you raped her?"

"Really" Dom said sarcastically.

"Hey don't be a smart ass with me! I'm trying to help you out!"

Dom looked at her then apologized, "Sorry. This is just pissing me off"

"There's no way that you can let this go?"

"And look like a punk?" Dom said like it was the worst thing in the world.

"I didn't think so" Phelicia remarked, "Give me sec."

She walked over to Chu, "What's going on?" she asked.

"Toretto raped his sister"

Phelicia quirked a eyebrow "Do you honestly believe that?"

Chu looked around almost to see if anyone saw him "No I don't".

"Will Tran leave it alone?"

"And look like a punk?"

"Men" Phelicia muttered.

"What" Chu asked?

"Nothing. I have a solution that doesn't involve them beating each other down".

Phelicia walked back to Dom Leon and Vince where with him.

"You're not going to beat each other up. But this is what were going to do. I know that they do it here, cause they do this back in Jersey. You're going to street race."

"Me and Tran"

"Yeah, For money.whoever wins gets the original money plus the losers money. There's a hell of a lot more credibility in it. You down?"

Dom crossed his arms "Yeah I'm down".

Phelicia walked over and told Chu who told Tran. Tran was in. The wages where 150 each.

"Hey everyone listen up" Phelicia yelled to the crowd who was buzzing, "We found a way to settle this."

The crowd of people erupted "Fight!" someone yelled.

"NO! There not going to bloody each other up. Where going to take this to the black top."

End Chapter

A.N: this was a long chapter! Whoo! A lot happened! Review please!


	11. Chap10 Black Top FireWorks

ThebeautifulDeaD

A,N: Hi everyone! I'm back the chapters got a little messed up. So here it is!!!!!!

Chapter 10: Black Top Fireworks

"Listen up people" Phelicia yelled to the crowds of teens from in front of two cars, "Here's how it goes! Who ever get back here first wins. But there are rules. You don't bump each others cars, you don't do nothing stupid. And of course the golden rule, you pay up. If not my boys Hector, Wayne, and Julio are going to give you a beat down that you won't forget. Understood?"

Tran and Dom nodded their heads from the wheel of their cars.

"Were doing one last cop sweep." Phelicia announced "We start in 5".

The crowd cheered. The school's known hustler Pete was walking around collecting money for those who cashed bets.

Phelicia walked up to Dom's car, "You okay?" she asked.

Dom didn't answer her at first. He was clearly in the zone but none the less he turned to her and asked, "Are you?"

She nervously smiled, "No I'm not. Mia's really worried"

"How bout you? You nervous"

"Like hell"

"Don't be, I got this" he smiled "trust me"

"Just don't do nothing stupid. Okay?"

"Sure".

"Hey Phelicia!" Leon called "Cops sweep done!"

Phelicia threw a thumbs up Leon.

"Okay here we go," She said to Dom, "Good luck babe"

He just nodded and looked forward again, gripping the wheel but then he yelled out of to Phelicia "Hey Phe!" she turned around "say those Hail Mary's foe me would ya. I think I'm going to need the good mother's help".

"Sure thing" she said.

Phelicia stood in front of the two cars, "You know the rules! You know the wages! Are you guys ready to race!"

The crowd watching cheered, yelled and whistled.

"Alright then! As soon as you hear the directions, and as soon as the towel goes down you begin". The crowd erupted with cheers once more.

"READY!"

_Hail Mary, _

"SET!"

Full of grace

"GO!" **the towel flew down, Dom and Tran speed off. **

_The Lord is with thee. _

Dom and Tran whizzed by each other, head to head. Cars So close that they were almost touching each other. 'Just look straight Dom, Just look straight' he told himself as he made to the first turn around the cone.

Blessed are thou amongst women

Tran edged in front of Dom. Dom edged in front of Tran. The world seems to soar behind them. Dom looked at the speed meter. 105 mph. He felt in completely loose but still totally inn control. It was just him and his car.

_And blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. _

Tran passed the 3rd to last cone ahead of Dom

_Holy Mary _

Dom passed the 2d to last cone ahead of Tran.

_Mother or God _

Tran and Dom made the last turn.

_Pray For us sinners now and at the hour of our death. Amen. _

Dom raced to the finish line; and like the rest of the world, Tran was behind him.

Dom stopped the car. His hands were shaking. "Did I win?" he asked himself. He got the answer when the crowd of people ran to get to him. People pressed up so close to the car, Dom barley could come out. Mia was the first one to come up and hug him.

"You scared the crap out of me!" she yelled at him "You could of got killed!"

"Yeah I could of. But I didn't. And I have an extra $300" he replied.

Mia just rolled her eyes.

"Hey make way" Dom heard Phelicia's voice in the distance, "Hey! I said make god damn way!"

The crowd knew that she meant business from the tone of her voice. The crowd formed a circle around Dom's car. Phelicia finally came in sight, Johnny Tran was at her side.

"Tran" Phelicia looked up at him "I believe you owe this man some money".

Tran looked at Dom with a look that could only be described as pure hatred; he crumpled the money in his hand, thinking of a way that he could get out of this. But when he saw Hector, Justin, and Julio standing behind him he rather heatedly handed the money.

Dom took the money, and made a spectacle of making sure it was real.

Tran looked like he was going to punch Dom but inst he and his boys walked though the crowd (which parted for him), got into their cars, and speed away. As soon as Tran was out of sight, the crowd started cheering and chanting Dom's name like he was some lost king of some sort.

"Hey" Dom whispered in Phelicia's ear "Thanks for praying for me"

"Someone has to" she whispered back "But don't get to excited. I might not bail you out the next time"

Dom scoffed "Yeah right"

Phelicia laughed, "Yea I know. Who am I kidding".

Phelicia looked at the money in his hands, "now you can get that new part for your car".

Dom looked at the money "Yeah your right" he smiled "I owe that all to you".

"Ah shucks" Phelicia smiled, "I'm just your friendly neighborhood Phelicia"

"yeah I guess you are" he bent down and gave Phelicia a kiss on the cheek.

"Guys" Leon yelled from outside the crowd "Cops! 5 minutes away! Put your ass in gear! To the beach for fireworks!"

The crowds of teens began scurrying around like ants. Some went to their cars, some just ran to the nearest alley, obviously planning to stay there until the cops left.

"Phe come on!" Dom yelled through the thick crowd of people. Dom took her hand and basically dragged her to the car, then sped of just as fast as he was during the race. It was hard for him not to run over people as he tried to get on the main roads, but once he got there he began cruising like he was just an everyday driver.

"OOOH! That was wild!" Phelicia let out a whoop of laughter.

Dom grinned and looked to the side at her, "You liked that?"

"How could I have not. Tran was probably the one who called the heat. What a loser"

"You don't gotta remind me"

"Hey I'm sorry I yelled at you. You were just pissing me off"

"Don't worry about it. You need to yell at me. It keeps me in check"

"Damn straight" she muttered.

Dom just chuckled, "I didn't see you the entire time. Where were you?"

Phelicia smiled a private smile, "Around".

"Around?" Dom asked as he pulled into the all ready packed parking lot of the beach.

"Yeah." Phelicia hopped out the car almost before he fully parked.

"Where are you headed so fast? Wait let me guess, around?"

"Exactly. I'll see you later"

"Wait a second would you!" Dom grabbed her arm.

"What's going on?" Dom asked.

"Nothing. I'm just excited to see the fireworks" Phelicia smiled sweetly.

Dom hesitantly let her go and said, "Please be careful"

"I will".

Dom watched her run into the masses of people. 'Something's up' he thought, 'She'll tell me eventually'. Dom let out another sigh.

"Hey Dom! Over here" Leon, Vince, and Jesse were standing near the sand.

"What's up guys" Dom asked as he approached them.

"What's up? You just smoked Tran! That's what's up bro!" Jesse nearly yelled, as he gave Dom a high five.

Dom smirked, "You think?"

"Hell yes!" Vince interjected.

They began to walk on the beach. 'Hey Dom! Nice race!' was yelled wherever Dom went.

"Dou you realize that your popularity is like legendary" Leon asked Dom.

"Yeah I do" Dom laughed, "But I know who my boys are".

"Good! You're getting all types of ass. So that means we get some by just hanging around you" Vince said.

"Whoa!" said Jesse suddenly, "Guys look at Letty!".

Vince, Leon and Dom all turned their heads to where Jesse was pointed. And at the other side was Letty grinding up against some senior.

"Daaaamn" Leon drawled.

"God Daaaamn" Vince seconded.

"Holy Shit!" Dom said squinting at her like this was the first time he actually saw her.

"Holy shit is right" Jesse whispered.

Dom took his eyes off of her for a second, "What the hell happened to Let?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out!" replied Vince.

"Shit" Dom said for the second time, shaking his head, "Speaking of the girls. Anyone know what's going on with Phelicia?"

Jesse, Leon and Vince gave each other awkward looks.

Dom crossed his arms then said, "Spill".

"Vince" Leon said.

"Leon" Vince said.

Leon and Vince looked at each other then said, "Jesse".

Dom gave Jesse the 'You-better-start-talking-or-else' look.

"Well you see it's a funny story. Well not that funny, more interesting than funny. Well that totally depends on the view point of the person-"

"Jess get to the point"

"Oh yes" Jesse wiped sweat of his head "When I went to go get Phelicia she was kind of in the middle of something".

"Middle of what Jesse"

"Kissing Aaron?" Jesse said in the form of question.

Dom face darkened, "Repeat that"

"Phelicia was kissing Aaron"

"She was kissing him?" Dom asked again.

"Yeah"

"Like kissing, or like 'kissing'"

"Like Kissing" Jesse said pronouncing each syllable of word.

Dom looked pissed, "Did she look like she…liked it".

Jesse just nodded eyes wide.

Dom shook his head, "So it's true" he muttered.

"What's true?"

"That she liked him. She was asking question about him. And when ever they see each other, they'd start to talking and looking at each other all starry eyes."

"Yeah he did mention something about liking her," Leon said.

"He did?" Dom said.

"Yeah" Vince replied, "he was like, I really like her."

"What do you think about him" Dom asked them.

"Aaron's cool man" Vince said.

"He knows a lot about cars" said Jesse.

"And I think he'll treat her right" Leon said.

Dom didn't like Leon's comment, "Sure" he muttered.

Dom turn his back to them to think. Wrong timing. Dom had a clear view of Phelicia in Aaron's arm. He wanted to punch something! Why was Phelicia in this Dudes arm? But she looks so happy. She hasn't looked that happy since Jared died. Dom turned back around to the boys who apparently saw same thing. Dom just rolled his eyes and walked to a cooler and reached in to get a beer. He popped it opened and drained it.

"Hey take it easy big guy!"

Dom turned around, it was Letty.

Dom grinned "Hey Letty."

"Hey Dom" she dug in the cooler for a beer.

"So who Is that your dancing with?"

"I actually don't know" Letty smiled, "But he's kind of hot so I guess I'll take him"

"He's kind of hot?" Dom eye brow rose up.

"Kind of." Letty turned around so that she was staring him in the eyes "You did good tonight".

"Thanks." He leaned back crossing his arms, "You know something Let."

"What?"

"I can dance far better than that 'kind of hot' guy"

"Really?"

"Oh for sure"

"I'll think about it" and with that Letty took her beer then walked away. Leaving Dom stupefied by the new Letty that he just met. A smile crept upon his face, Letty was going to be a challenge. And like any man, Dom could not turn down a challenge.

With Aaron and Phelicia*

"Okay tell me the most embarrassing thing you have ever done" Phelicia asked from her comfortable position on Aaron.

"Most embarrassing thing?" Aaron thought about It then said, "I know! The summer before freshman year, I was hanging out with my older brother and his friends. And there were these girls that always hung out with my brother. So one night he dared me to jump into the old lake naked. I didn't want to seem like a punk in front of this girl so I did. So when I get out of the water I find that the girls and my brother are gone. With my clothes".

Phelicia started laughing hysterically.

"wait, wait we haven't got to the best part yet. So I have to run to my house stark naked. But when I get there I expect to just sneak up to my room. But no, I walk into my house and see that my entire family is there, waiting for me so they can start the barbecue. So I have to stand there and explain t everyone why I

m butt naked!"

Phelicia laughed even harder, "oh my god" she said between laughter, "that is completely mortifying. I'm sorry but I don't have any stories that can come even close to that."

"Not one?"

"Not one single story".

"Well I'm glad that story made you laugh." He said.

"Thank you."

"No problem. I enjoy watching you laugh."

"What happened to your brother? I haven't heard of him."

"He went to Jail. We don't talk to each other"

"Oh I'm sorry" Phelicia looked down embarrassed.

"Hey" he whispered gently, lifting her chin so that he could see her, "nothing to be sorry about. You were going to find out about him eventually."

"I just feel like I'm prying"

"Hey if you're going to be my girl, you're going to have to"

"Your girl?"

"That's if you'll have me"

Phelicia smiled "Sure I will".

"Good" he said placing his hand at the back of her neck. Pulling her face closer to his for a kiss.

With Dom*

"How fast where you going?" Sasha asked.

"He's probably going over 100" Monica replied, "Weren't you Dom?" she whispered in his ear.

"I broke about 125, but I could go faster" he replied.

Sasha, Monica, and Leslie where sitting down talking to Dom. well, that's if you called what they were doing "talking". Each one of them basically was sitting on him. Dom knew that each of them where only trying to gain popularity points. It was all part of his equation. They were using him, so it was only fair to use them back. It was a win, win situation as far as he was concerned.

"Hi Dom" Dom looked up, it was Letty, "I think I'll take that dance now".

Dom smiled, "Great". He got up. Monica, Leslie, and Sasha were utterly shocked.

"Dom how-" Leslie started

"Sorry girls I'm going to borrow him for a sec. I'll bring him back." Then she looked at him, "I think".

Dom smirked, he liked this new confident Letty. He looked at the girls and shrugged then allowed Letty to pull him into the crowd.

And although Dom and Phelicia were on totally different sides of the beach they were thinking the same thing, "This is the best 4th of July ever".

End of Chapter.

A.N; DONE!!!!!! REVIEW IF U PLEASE!!!!!!


	12. Chap11 I Did a Bad thing

ThebeautifulDeaD

A.N: Hey everyone!! I've been getting a lot of story alerts and hits emails. So Merci. A lot of shits bee happening that's why I haven't updated in like i876543213456786543213456787654321345 years.

Chapter 10: I Did a bad thing

Tossing, turning, and shuffling. That's what Dom's night consisted of. Ever since Phelicia moved out of his room (and his bed) he couldn't seem to sleep. It was December, Phelicia moved out in August. 'I don't think it's right for us to be in the same bed anymore. I got a boy friend you got Letty'. She said. Dom argued and argued about it till he was blue in the face. But all she did was move her stuff in her new room.

"This is crazy!!" Dom muttered aggressively getting out of his bed. His bare feet hit the carpet floor; he opened up the door to his bedroom, and then walked across the hallway to Phelicia's room. He pushed open the door gently then tiptoed to the bed. And as gently as he could he lift the sheets trying to get in but-.

"Dom what are you doing?" Phelicia's voice questioned not a hint of surprise in it.

Dom got into the bed and pulled her body to his, "I couldn't sleep, and apparently neither could you".

Phelicia sighed, but despite herself she turned around so they were facing each other, "Dom we can't keep doing this"

"Your acting like what were doing is illegal. It's perfectly legal"

"I know that but what about Let-"

"What about Letty" Dom interrupted.

"Well what about Aaron? We shouldn't be sharing a bed, its weird when where both have relationships".

"And that's exactly why I didn't want you dating this guy. It's like your changing for him"  
Phelicia scoffed, "Please! I won't change for anyone but myself. Plus we were not going to share a bed forever."

"Why not?" he asked gently, one of his hands running through her hair.

"Because" she started "It's not realistic".

Dom started to rub the back of her neck "You always told me that you can make everything a reality if you tired hard enough".

"Yeah but…uh" Phelicia let out a tiny moan as Dom hands massaged the back of her neck.

He liked hearing her moan, especially because he knew he caused it.

"Yeah but what?" Dom whispered, his lips centimeters away from her ear.

"I was saying That Its unrealistic that-"Phelicia stopped mid sentence. Dom's hands had now found their way under her shirt and they were stroking her back. It gave her the chills. His fingertips slid up down her back, from the top of her boxer shorts all the way to her neck.

"What was unrealistic?" Dom teasingly questioned.

He saw her eyes close, she was enjoying it. In fact, she was enjoying it so much that she seems to have forgotten about what she was talking about. He hovered over her weak spots, teasing her endlessly. He caressed her till she fell into slumber. Dom smiled as he watched her sleep. Her mouth slightly opened her eyelids delicately shut, and her body virtually motionless. Dom removed on of his hands from the back to stroke back a piece of stranded hair. He put his hand back on the small of her back. He wished that she would just come back and stay in his room. It was obvious that she belonged there, but here was no convincing Phelicia once she set her mind to it.

Phelicia shifted her body closer to Dom in slumber. A jolt of energy raced through him, well at least certain parts of him, he wished that he could explore more parts of her than her back. He thought about it a lot. Usually when he was making out with Letty. 'What would it be like?' he'd always thought, 'Who am I kidding? It would be amazing!' But since she had Aaron and he had Letty Dom he always pushed thoughts like that to the back of his mind. Letty would kill him if she knew where he was. He loved messing with Letty, and he even liked being around her but there is one thing he couldn't stand about her, and that was her raging Jealousy. Every time a girl went up to ask Dom even one question she would threaten to beat up the girl then beat up Dom. He wondered what Phe and Aaron's relationship was like. They always looked so happy, holding hands and whispering and laughing, his hand always on the back pocket of her jeans. Dom sighed and wondered why he was not happy, then fell to sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Dom woke up to the smell of pancakes. He smiled and thought "Phelicia must be in a good mood". HE sprang up and walked down stairs only in his boxers. The farther he went down the more burnt the smell smelt. BEEP BEEPP!! The fire alarm rang through the house. Dom jumped down the remanding stairs and rushed into their small kitchen. Letty was in front of the stove trying to fish burnt pancakes from the center of the stove. Dom pushed Letty out the way, took the pan and flung the rest of the burning batch in the sink.

"What the hell!" Phelicia stormed down the stairs, "What the hell is going on! Dom did you try to cook again?"

Dom bit back a chuckle "not me this time Phelicia"

Letty looked down embarrassed, "I'm sorry" she muttered "I was trying to help out with the cooking".

"No Letty! Thanks anyway! I am so sorry" Phelicia rambled, "How about this, me and Dom get dressed and we'll call Mia and the boys and we'll do IHOP".

Letty smiled and nodded and said thanks.

"Okay I'll be ready. Dom Get your ass in gear too!" Phelicia said gingerly as she ran back up the stairs.

Dom turned to Letty and smirked "So when did you decide to get all domesticated?"

"I had and urge" she said as she wrapped her arms around his waste.

"Well you look burning down my house look hot." He muttered then planted a kiss on her mouth. She tasted like watermelon bubble gum.

"Sorry I almost burned down your house" Letty said again removing her hands from his waste to his neck and lengthened the kiss.

Dom fastened his arms around Letty, hoisting her up on one of the counters. Dom's hands rolled all over her small body. She moaned as he sent kisses down her neck. Letty wrapped her legs around Dom's waist, crushing their bodies closer together.

"We should go upstairs" Dom said as he pulled away; he could feel his pants growing tighter.

"Yeah that might be better" she replied. Dom picked her up and ran up the stairs.

_________________________________________________________________

"I'll have the dozen stacker with a side of bacon and a side of ash browns," Vince said as he handed the menu back to the very confused waitress.

"What's good guys?" Aaron walked into the IHOP and slid in the booth next to Phelicia.

"What can I get you?" the waitress asked; she looked scared, because she did not know what he was going o order.

"I'll have whatever she's having" Aaron said then gave Phelicia a passionate 30-second kiss.

"Hey baby" Phelicia whispered when they separated.

Leon whistled, and Vince made kissy noises. "Can you hold the make out until after we eat?" Leon asked jokingly.

"Ha, Ha, Ha!" Phelicia replied and threw her straw rapper at him.

They had to clear the table because of all the food that they ordered. They ate, laughed, and then got to business.

"So who's racing this Friday and Saturday?" Dom asked.

"Vince and Dom are racing on Friday," Jesse said.

"And its girl's night later on" Mia said, "So Phelicia you'll be racing. And same with you Letty".

"So that's like 500 each. So 2,000 in all"

"that's not that shabby" said Aaron as he slinked his arm around Phelicia's shoulder "So Jesse me and you are working repairs?"

"Yeah, and radio systems" Jesse replied.

"Okay, I'll bring my stuff. We should make a chunk of money, depending on how many wallets show up."

At the races there were always some Beverly Hills kids trying to fit in with the locals. They would arrive at the Porsche and attempt to race with it. This car would not match any of the other ones on the street.

"So we got our plans together?" Dom said as he ate a piece of pancake off of Letty's plate.

The team members all nodded there heads, and pulled out there wallets to pitch in for breakfast.

"Are we chilling today at my house?" Mia asked.

"that's the plan baby cakes" Vince said snickering (he stopped I about a second when he noticed the venomous looks Dom was giving him).

"We'll be over in a couple hours" Aaron said, "We're just going to stop over all my place for a bit".

Dom raised up his eyebrows, "You going to stop at 'Your place'?"

"Yes. We are." Aaron replied evenly.

Feeling the tension, Phelicia pushed Aaron out the booth and said to Dom, "Don't get your knickers in a twist. I am only going by for about an hour. And plus I'm chilling' with his mom".

"I'll come pick you up" Dom said.

"Its okay man, I'll drop her off. I can't stay for movie night though, my moms wants me to go to San Fran with her. Not to worry I'll be back in time for the races".

"You better!" Jesse said jokingly, "We'll catch you later".

"Aight guys, peace out" Aaron took Phelicia's hands and started to walk away.

"Okay, I'll be back before the movies" she smiled then walked through the IHOP door with Aaron.

Dom watched them get in the car and walk away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Aarons House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey baby" Phelicia whispered.

"Yeah?" he placed a kiss on her lips.

"Why don't you and Dom get along?' Phelicia asked.

Aaron rolled his eyes and separated himself from his spot next to her on his bed.

"Baby, come on I want to talk about this" Phelicia said, she crawled over to him and sat on his lap.

"Phe, I don't have a problem with him"

"You two glare at each other whenever I'm there!"

"Well I can't help it if he doesn't want to be nice to me"

"He's trying"

"Stop defending him, he's not" Aaron snapped

"Who am I defending? Look I just want you two to get along. You guys are the 2 favorite people in my life, and I think that it would benefit everyone if you two agreed on something" Phelicia replied heatedly.

Aaron sat there silent, a frustrated look on his face.

Phelicia shook her head, "Forget it", she got off his lap "I'm going".

"Wait, wait, Wait." Aaron pulled her back on to his lap, "I'll try, okay? Just don't get mad at me."

Phelicia chuckled and whispered "You know I love you right?"

"I know baby" Aaron said and gently pressed her head down so that she was laying on her chest, "I love you more".

Phelicia smiled and snuggled up to Aaron, she could not be happier.

Dom was pacing around the room. They had already cancelled movie night, because Mia had to go to school for a play which means that no one would be in charge of getting everything in order for it. Plus Phelicia called to say that she wanted to see Aaron off. It was 8:00 and David still at work. This is unusual for a part time mechanic. Dom just knew something was wrong. "Fuck this shit" Dom thought then went up to get his keys.

It took him 20 minutes flat to get to his fathers body shop. He had not been there in a while but he still remembered where it was, and what a shit hole it was also. David owned part owner ship of the shop, and love the place no matter how shitty it was. Dom parked the car on the little property it was and walked in from the side door.

"Hello?" Dom yelled, "Yo Pops! You here!"

There was only a light on at the back of the garage.

He heard a murmurings coming from the back room, so he walked over, stumbling over the things left on the floor.

As he approached the murmurings became louder, but it didn't sound like his father.

"Po-"Dom stepped in the room. He also stepped into a large puddle of blood.

"Yo anyone here!" Phelicia yelled through the vacant house; it was dark and empty. Phelicia just shrugged and put on the lights, "Oh well. I guess I'll get started on dinner".

Phelicia went to put her stuff down and changed into a pair of shorts and a T-shirt that belonged to Dom. She laughed to herself when she thought about what he would say if he saw her wearing it (Jezz girl I won't have any shirts by the time you're through living here!). Phelicia opened the refrigerator and looked through it, contemplating on what she was going to make. "Here we go. We can make some Mac and cheese" Phelicia smiled.

David loved Mac-n-cheese he would always be telling stories about how her father and he use to live off of it. She figured it would bring back good memories. 'Speaking of David," she thought 'He should be home right now. It's nine o clock'. Phelicia shook her head, as she began to make it.

KNOCK KNOCK Knock! Phelicia jumped then ran to the door and flung it open, cursing as she did it.

"Why the hell are-" she stopped mid sentence.

"Dom what happened to you" her eyes expanded as she saw Dom at the door.

He was covered in dirt, car grease, and blood.

"Phelicia" Dom whispered from the door, "I did something really bad.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Wahoo okay that's all. But do not fret I am opening a Word Doc. Right now to start on the rest!

R&R and thanks for everyone who waited 3


	13. Chap12 Tighter

A.N: hey everyone I have been getting A LOT of reviews!!!!! Keep 'em coming! This chapter is a little sad (I don't know why I love all this drama!) But

Chapter 12: Tighter

"Dom what did you do?" Phelicia asked as he walked into the house.

"Dom please you're scaring me" Phelicia stammered, "Dom look at me".

Dom looked up at her his eyes were wet with tears, "I just don't know what happened, I just snapped."

Phelicia just stared at him, "Come on. Let's get you in the shower, you're a messs".

Phelicia walked him upstairs, not sure what was happening but she felt something bad. Like a bad chill going up her spine.

She went into the bathroom and turned on the shower and waited for it to warm up.

"Get in there I'll be right back" Phelicia said to him gently then walked out of the bathroom to get a shirt and towel for Dom.

Dom took of his battered clothes, stepped into the shower, and sat on the floor, letting the water hit him.

Dom closed his eyes, trying to pry the terrible memories out of his head. He didn't know what to do; he felt stuck in a little box.

Dom looked up; Phelicia was looking down at him with concerned filled eyes.

"baby" she said, "you really need to tell me what's going on?"

"I-I-They- Oh my god Phe. I don't know what to do" Dom looked down holding his head in his hands.

Phelicia sat down on the floor next to the tube, "Dom look at me" Dom screwed his eyes shut. "Dom you have to tell me what's going on!" Silence again. "Dominic!"

Dom heads popped up and looked at her; the use of his whole name had a huge effect on him.

"Dom you need to tell me what's going on, you-you're scaring me," she said as she placed a hand on his check.

Dom swallowed that spit that had been forming in his mouth then took a deep breath.

"You got to believe that I didn't mean to. He was just standing there next to his body. Phe you got to believe me I didn't mean to!"

"You didn't mean to do what? Tell me what happened from the beginning"

"I went to go get dad because he was not back so I figured his tire finally gave out. And I went to the shop and someone was talking in the back room, So I go back there and I find-"Dom started to get chocked up, "I found him laying there, in a pool of his blood."

Phelicia's eyes widened, "David he's-".

Dom nodded his head then continued, "There was two Chinese guys there one of them stepping back and another with a crow bar in his hands. He killed my father with a crow bar. Phe I didn't know what to do I just snapped I took the crow bar and kept hitting the guy. I think I hurt him real bad."

"Dom is he dead" Phelicia's voice wavered; she was afraid to know the answer.

"Phe I don't know. I kept on hitting him I just couldn't stop".

Dom just kept shaking his head, the water, now cold, falling on the top of his face. Phelicia stood up and got into the tub with him, clothes and all.

"Its going to be okay" Phelicia whispered her voice heavy with grief. She then got up and held him in her arms.

"It's going to be okay" Phelicia said again tears falling from her soaking wet face.

Dom and Phelicia sat in the tub, holding each other and crying.

Dom never fully understood what Phelicia felt that day at Jared's funeral until that exact moment. And as the realization of it sunk in he held on tighter.

~~FIN

AN: short chapter I know but I will be back soon. Like I said lots of things happening and I will continue to keep writing as long as u keep on reviewing peace&love


	14. Chap13 Black Bird Luck

A;N: Okie dokie here we go. Peeps have been asking me how long I think this story is going to last. Frankly I rele don't know! =]

Chapter 13: Black Bird's Luck

"_Black bird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All of your life You were only waiting for this moment to arise" _

Dom never thought that cement could be thinner; Night-N-Gale's deep raspy voice sang the old Beatles song. Dom shifted in his rickety twin bed, it made a loud squeaking noise. The blankets were scratchy, not like it really mattered the temperature at Los Angeles Penitentiary always same the same. 6 months 4 days and 18 hours of a 4 year sentence. Each day was the same, the food taste like shit, fights always broke out over nothing, and it was so boring Dom wanted to die. Dom looked around waiting for the morning bell to ring; it had to be morning soon. It was a Wednesday, Dom heart pounded, he loved Wednesdays. He closed his eyes trying to get a bit of sleep. The loud bell rand through the door. _This place is just bad luck. _

Dom sat down at the table, with what was suppose to oatmeal. He shook his head, not even Leon would eat this, he thought.

"Dom hows you doin" a heavy built man a.k.a'd as Night-N-Gale asked.

Night-N-Gale got his name from his silky voice, he was a heavy built African American man of 45, locked up since he was 35 for killing a crocked cop, and he was in there for life. Thankfully there was no death penalty in California.

"Surviving" he pushed his food over to the side, "Yo Sketch you got a watch right? What time is it?"

Sketch, a tall Puerto Rican in the bucket for cocaine use, checked his watch, "10:14 cuz"

Dom sighed; he had two hours to go, "So what's the deal today. I say lil' boi today, high off his ass".

"When the hell is that kid not" Night-N-Gale asked chuckling to himself, "You kids are crazy as hell these days. I guess that's one thing that will never change".

Dom smirked and shook his head; Night-N-Gale was always talking about the "Good 'old days", when criminals had integrity and respect.

Dom mostly hung out with Night-N-Gale because no one fucked with him (Dom has been getting his share of beatings), and because he reminded Dom of Jared.

The bell rang, signaling that breakfast was over, Dom shoveled the last bit of his cold thick oatmeal and filed into the line.

"Toretto!!" the guard yelled, "Visiting hours!"

Dom sprung up from his bunk, and went to the door, where the guard of the wing, Keith, led him out to the visiting rooms.

Dom walked into the wide room, two other inmates were already on the phone talking to there love ones from across the plexi glass. He smiled when he saw her sitting there, he smiled when he saw her.

Keith sat him own in the seat and walked to the other side of the room giving the inmates the state required privacy.

"Hey Dom" Phelicia smiled from the other side of the glass.

"Hey you" he whispered through the phone even though no one was listening to his conversation.

"How've you been hanging?"

"I'm doing my best. How's the family"

"They're good; I'm making sure Mia goes to school everyday. Leon or Vince takes her. I'm taking care of the deli, which I am proud to tell you is now infamous for our good cup of coffee and awful tuna fish sandwich. Plus where holding you're rep on ths streets, that's helping to pay for the stores supplies and shit like that"

"You're not going to school anymore?"

"I'm trying to keep things running Dom"

"You should be going to school, you need to graduate"

"Dom, don't you worry about me okay. I do what needs to be done, someone has got to pay the bill and keep the house going."

That statement tore Dom's heart in two. 'I should be there taking care of everyone' he thought.

"How's Letty?" Dom asked.

"She's good, Angrier, if possible, but she's still good. She said that she'll be over to visit you again soon."

Dom scoffed, "Sure she will." He said sarcastically.

"Dom this is really hard for her"

"And it's not hard for me?" he snapped

Phelicia just looked at him, her face stricken with pain. She looked tired and sad.

"Sorry baby I didn't mean it" Dom said gently, it really hurt him to see her like that.

"Don't worry about it" Phelicia smiled, "You should see Jesse Dom, he's got to be about your height now. Still scrawny as hell, but the kid is defiantly pulling his weight around the house. He's living with us now by the way; Denise just dropped him off and never came back".

"How's he taking it?"

"Like a man"

Dom smiled pride swelling up in his chest. But it soon deflated as he asked the most difficult question of the day.

"How's Aaron?"

Phelicia gave a girlie, love stricken smile, and then replied, "Amazing".

Dom rolled his eyes, "That's fantastic".

Phelicia new that he didn't mean it, but frankly she didn't care.

"Well I have to go sweets, but I did bring you some extra socks and a little watch."

Dom smiled and put his finger tips up to the glass, "I miss you. You know that right."

Phelicia touched the glass where hi fingers were, "yeah, I miss you too. As soon as you come out, where going to throw you a big birthday party, it going to be sick!"

"Times up Toretto!" Keith yelled from the door.

"It's time for me to go" Dom said, "I'm booked this entire day. In fact, you're lucky that I could fit you in my bust schedule"

Phelicia let out at whoop of laughter, "okay super star I'll see you next week"

"Alright, give Mia a huge hug for me okay"

"Sure. Bye".

Dom hung up the phone and allowed Keith to take him back "inside". He snuck one last look at Phelicia and went back in.

Phelicia picked up her bag, slid on her sunglasses and walked out of the building. No one really knew how hard it was to see Dom caged up like that. IT was equivalent to throwing a gallon of water on a match. Phelicia shuttered as she got into her Nissan 240SX S13 and sped out the prisons driveway.


	15. Chap14 I'm Coming Home again

**I'm Coming Home Again**

Dom had a huge ass grin on his face.

He had a huge grin on his face despite the fact that there was pandemonium going on all around him. Crude remarks were being thrown at him as he walked down the corridor near his cell for the last time. Even though they threw towels and shirts at him he still had a smile plastered on his face. He even laughed at them, shaking his head. As far as he was concerned he paid his debt to a society, and now it was his turn to return. And no one was going to convince him otherwise. As Keith and 2 other officers guided him to the door Dom turned around and raised his middle fingers at the cells, causing the mob to grow louder. Keith pushed him through the door, "Come on I don't want you to do anything that lands your ass back in here."

Dom chuckled as he's lead to the outside. Los Angeles heat and the smell of pollution hit him in the face. He had never been so happy to feel it. If it hadn't been for the 95 degree weather he believed that he would have cried.

"Well sir" Keith said un cuffing him, "From this point forward you're a freeman. I don't want to see you back in this place you hear? You're too smart for that"

Dom nodded his head and stuck out his hand, "Trust me you won't see me back in a cell. Thanks for looking out for me Keith"

Keith shook his hand with enthusiasm "You're a good kid Dom, just remember to think before you act"

"Yea yeah yea old man" Dom smiled letting go of Keith's hand "have a good life".

Dom walked to the visitors parking lot, hands stuffed in his jeans (that were slightly too small now, it had been 4 years since he wore them) and his face to the sky basking in the sun light. He was so consumed by the feeling that he barely recognized the screaming that was coming from his left.

Dom eyes were greeted by a large green sign held up by Letty and Phelicia. "WELCOME BACK DOM!" was written in graffiti letters that were presumably Phelicia's. Mia slammed herself into his arms giving him the longest and most tearful hug.

"Holy shit! Look at you!" Dom held his little sister back to look at her; she was no longer little anymore though.

"You're not so tiny yourself big bro" she hugged him again showing how much she missed him.

He let her go and walked over to Letty he just stood there and stared at her, an awkward scilence misting over the happy moment.

"Well fuck this" Dom said and gave her a big sloppy kiss "I missed that" Dom whispered in her hair when she was done.

"So did I" Letty whispered in his ear, "You can't even imagine how much I missed that".

He said hi to Vince, Leon and Jesse next giving them all manly hugs. But you could tell that they really.

"Well you look quite-"Phelicia didn't get the last part of her meaning clever statement. Dom thrashed her into this is arms picking her up and spinning her around.

"Hey there Dom" Phelicia smile stretched from one side of her face from the next.

"thank you so much" he whispered into her hair, "I wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for you"

"What else do you think I'm here for." She whispered back, "Now let me down I'm getting vertigo"

H e let her down and grinned at her, "So where's Aaron" he asked rather disdainfully.

"He's covering for me at the diner. You'll see him later, he's pretty excited to see you" Phelicia replied opening the door to the truck she drove in.

Dom had to refrain from scoffing. I doubt he wants to see any of me, he thought.

"Come on big boy you're with me" Letty purred pulling him towards her car.

"Of course I am".

Starbucks.

As far as the eye could see there were Starbucks. Other than that Downtown L.A was just the same as Dom left it.

"What the hell is up with the Starbucks?" Dom asked.

"Piece of shit coffee for 10 bucks; it's for prissy bitches and business men" Letty replied casually running her fingers through her hair.

Dom removed her hand and put it in his. They were small and soft, he missed them. He lays his lips on her hand.

For once Letty didn't say anything, she enjoyed the silence that Dom gave her t appreciate his homecoming.

Dom climbed the steps to his room and opened his door. It was cleaner then when he left it (Mia's doing for sure). He through his bag on the floor and sat down on his bed, smoothing the clean comforter back. He took In the smell of his room, comparing it to the moldy like smell of his cell. He crossed his room to his dresser; he pulled his gold cross on and clumsily knocked over a wrestling trophy and something else. Dom traced his finger across the stainless steel frame and the picture inside. It was the day when he, David, and Mia went to the beach. It was about a month after his mother left. He remembered having fun and he never missed his dad more.

"Hey Dom" Mia walked in his room smiling.

"Hey Mia" Dom stood up and put the frame back on his dresser. The room got erely quite.

"You miss him?" Mia asked him quietly.

"More everyday but I work through it"

"You should go see him, he's in the Apple gate cemetery-"

"Under the big tree?" Dom asked.

Mia just nodded and walked out.

Dom put his cross on and trotted down the stairs and ran right into Phelicia, "Hey where you off to so quick?"  
"Gonna go visit dad"

Phelicia just nodded then fished in her pockets and revealed one shiny key, "I think these are yours".

Dom grinned, "Where is she"

"In the garage, near the side, its covered"

Dom scooped down and gave Phelicia a peck on the cheek "darling you're the best, Where r u gonna be in about a hour?"

"The Diner of course, stops by when you're done."

"No problem" Dom called from behind his back as he jogged o the garage.  
It was right where she said it was, on the side of the garage next to his father's football trophies. Dom pulled the cover that was on top of his beloved car.

"Hey there daring" He whispered to his car placing his hand over the top, "Daddy missed you a lot".

Dom got into the car and eased back into the seat; it had been four years and his chair, his throne, still formed around every curvature of his body.

His put the key in the ignition and from a purr to a growl the engine of his car sprang into life. Electric shocks seemed to quiver through his body when he touched the steering wheel and drove out of the garage. And to his dad resting place.

A:N: I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK THIS LONG!!!!!!!!!! MY COMPUTER HAS BEEN FRIED!!! Next chapter should be up without delay! Thanks for believing and sticking with me!


End file.
